


When we'll meet again

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 February 2009. Written from Miharu's POV. I tagged this Au mainly because in this Miharu remembers Yoite even though he still hasn't found him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When we'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 5 February 2009. Written from Miharu's POV. I tagged this Au mainly because in this Miharu remembers Yoite even though he still hasn't found him.

When we'll meet again,

'cause I know it'll happen, 'cause I can't stand the thought of me without you and you without me.

I'll hug you tight.

When we'll meet again.

I'll touch your white skin whit these fingers.

When we'll meet again.

I'll tell you how cursed was living day by day without you.

When we'll meet again.

I'll show you the scars that the pain of that thread ending in the void has left on me.

I'll let you caress them, open in front of you, and let you blow the pain away.

When we'll meet again.

I'll kiss you, no matter what.

When we'll meet again,

I'll throw your hat away 'cause it always casts a shadow over those amazing eyes of yours.

When we'll meet again.

I'll take you on a train and for once we'll not have a place to reach, we'll travel just because it feels good to be together on a train.

When we'll meet again.

I won't let you go away anymore.


End file.
